Heartstrings tugged
by NoOrdinaryAuthor
Summary: Yeah, yeah, I know, it's a cheesy title. But I hope you like my story better. Summary: What if Kim and Jack really did kiss in The Karate Games? What would happen after? Rated K because I'm paranoid ;D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim's POV

I stared into his deep brown eyes. "I just want to let you know that you're amazing, Jack," I said. I watched as a slow smile spread over his face and he stepped closer to me, putting a hand on my arm. As he leaned in to kiss me, I smiled, and tilted my head up to face his lips. When our lips finally met, I swear I saw fireworks explode. His lips were soft, sweet and tasted like chocolate. He nibbled gently on my lower lip and I moaned softly. We stayed there for about five more seconds before he pulled back, our noses and foreheads still touching and my head still reeling. I heard Dolph yell, "CUT! I cut my leg and it really hurts!" from over the steep hill under the Hollywood sign. Jack chuckled and looked at me, eyes twinkling. "Come on," he said, taking my hand. "Let's get out of here."

"And it was perfect," I sighed, in conclusion to my story. It was sad to say that I had been skipping around the mall like a lovestruck bunny all day."Well, aren't you in love," Joan teased, stretching out the o. Joan had become my official 'Jack consultant'.

"Yup, I knew you and Jack would get together," she said. "But it would have happened faster if you had just chained him to your backyard like I had suggested." I rolled my eyes. "That's not legal," I reminded her.

"So when is your next date?" she asked, leaning forward. I frowned; Jack had't actually called or texted me since yesterday. Joan must have read my mind because she said, "If that boy ain't smart enough to ask you out, you should make the first move." She slid my cell phone towards me.

I weighed my options: If I asked Jack out, he could say no or we could be on a date tonight, or our strongly built friendship would slowly crumble due to the awkwardness of not talking.

Text him it is, I decided, grabbing the phone.

From: Kim

To: Jack

Message: Hey jack, wanna catch a movie w/me l8r?

And send, I thought, clicking the send button. I shut the phone and slipped the cell into my pocket. "What'd you say?" asked Joan, far too eagerly. "Nothing much," I replied.

Joan lifted her eyebrows. "I just asked him if he wanted to see a movie with me later," I said, raising my hands.

Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

You have a text from JACK, my phone read.

From: Jack

To: Kim

Message: cant sorry

I frowned again; that was unusual, Jack was never that curt while texting. Something had to be up.

For the rest of the week, I never saw a wink of Jack. He always managed to avoid me at school, the gym, and he never answered ant of my calls. By Sunday, I had accepted the fact that Jack didn't want anything to do with me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack's POV

"You kissed her?!" Milton cried, jumping up. "Finally! Pay up, LOSERS!" He pumped his fist.

Eddie and Jerry grumbled and pulled out their wallets. "Here's your twenty, Milton," Jerry said, handing him a bill. Eddie counted out a few bills and tossed them in Milton's direction.

I leaned backwards and raised my eyebrows. "Wait, you guys bet on me and Kim?"

Jerry nodded sheepishly.

"You know," Eddie said, "I'm really happy that you and Kim are dating, but couldn't you just have waited another week? I needed that twenty bucks."

I shrugged. "Actually, Kim and I aren't dating."

The guys looked at me. "Why?" Milton asked.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and said, "Well, what if we break up? Things would be awkward, and…" I hesitated. "I couldn't stand not having Kim in my life."

The four of us shifted uncomfortably; none of us were used to talking heart-to-heart so much.

Eddie, being the great guy he is, tossed me my phone on the bench and said, "You kissed her, you should call her."

Just as I was deciding, Rudy burst through the doors, clapping like a child. "I just had a date with Bethany!" he exclaimed excitedly. "It was fantastic!" He did a little twirl.

We all hopped up, not eager to be caught talking about 'feelings and mush', and made headway for the door, leaving Rudy standing confused and alone in the dojo.

It had been a week, and I still hadn't confronted Kim yet. I managed to avoid her everywhere; I stayed at the nurse's office during the classes we had together, didn't show up for karate practice, and hid whenever I saw her in the mall.

Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking. But I wasn't trying to be mean to Kim, I swear. I really  liked her, and her lips were amazing. Despite the fact that I hadn't seen her in a week, I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss on top of the Hollywood sign. It hadn't been hot or sexy; it was slow and passionate, like she had been waiting for this for her whole life. It hadn't been just a kiss.

Kim kissed like she meant it.

And I wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim's POV

I slammed my locker door shut forcefully and turned around, running smack into Jerry.

"What!" I said angrily. "What do you want?!"

Jerry held up his hands. "Yo, chica! Just 'cause you're upset with Jack don't mean you gotta take it out on me," he said. I grabbed him by the scuff of the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. "What did he say and what did you hear?" I demanded.

Jerry, obviously confused, exclaimed, "Nothing! Really!" I dropped him and he straightened his shirt.

"Geez, Kim. You're really wound up about Jack, huh?"

"No," I said defensively. "Just…homework."

Jerry chuckled. "Whatever, chica," he said. "Later!"

I watched him as he walked down the hall with his usual 'swag'.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around. "Hey…"

My breath died in my throat. It was Brett, one of the cutest guys at school.

"Brett," I said breathlessly. "Hi."

He smiled nervously and ran his fingers through his gorgeous brown hair. "Hey Kim," he said. "I know this is kinda sudden, but I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me later."

I sucked in a breath. _Brett liked me? _I thought.

"Um…" I must have hesitated too long because Brett started to turn around saying, "It's okay, really. I'll just go."

I grabbed his arm. "Wait, Brett!" He turned around.

Patting my pockets, I found a pen and scrawled my number on his hand. "I haven't made up my mind your, but here's my number." I said. "Maybe I'll see you later."

Brett flashed me his drop dead gorgeous smile. "Thanks, Kim," he said. "See ya."

I waved at him and he set off down the hall.

As soon as he was out of sight, I groaned, leaned against the lockers and slowly slid my way to the ground. What was I going to do? I couldn't stop thinking about Jack, but Brett just asked me out. They were both fantastic guys, and I was banging my head on the wall trying to figure out who to choose.

Well, I thought. Brett seems really nice and he likes me, so why shouldn't I date him?

_Because you like Jack_, said a little voice inside me.

"Arrrggh!" I pounded my fists on the locker door.

"Excuse me?" said a timid voice from behind me. The janitor stood behind me with a mop in hand. "I have to clean the halls now."

I quickly gathered my things and left the school hall, my mind battling itself over Jack and Brett.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim's POV

The bell dinged as I walked into Falafel Phil's. I was meeting Joan here at four o'clock, right after school ended.

"Right here, girlfriend!" Joan flagged me down from a small booth in the back. I smiled, and jogged towards her. Just then, I tripped over someone's foot, and I went sprawling all over the floor. I got up and quickly composed myself. "I am so sorry," I said to the figure sitting in the booth. "I didn't mean to trip over your foot."

The figure, wearing a large baseball cap and holding a newspaper, grunted in acceptance of my apology.

I plopped down in the seat across from Joan and made a face. "I really need to watch where I'm going," I said.

Joan waved me off. "Forget him," she said. "How're you and Jack doing?" She waggled her eyebrows.

I slouched in my seat. "Not great," I said glumly. "I haven't heard a peep out of him all week, and I never see him anymore."

Joan made a sympathetic noise. "Sorry, Kim. I don't know what to tell you. I really thought you two would work out."

I sighed; I couldn't blame her. I didn't know what to make of it either.

"So," said Joan, already moving on. "What's new?"

I ticked of my fingers. "I got an A on my english paper, I got a new phone, Brett asked me out…"

"He did what?" Joan cried. "What did you say?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing, yet. Jack hasn't been responding my texts, calls, so he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me."

I sighed. "Maybe… I should go out with Brett," I said doubtfully.

Joan leaned forward. "Whatever you choose, I will be behind you 100% saying 'you go girl'!"

I managed a smile. "I'll give Jack one more day, and if he doesn't show up, I'll go out with Brett."

Joan nodded, agreed, and stood up. "Sorry, Kim. My shift started ten minutes ago."

I said goodbye and Joan left. I sat there thinking.

Brett was adorable, and really sweet. But Jack….

He was my best friend and my crush. He was funny, kind, and honest. And I missed him.

"Where are you, Jack?" I muttered to myself.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

With that, I left Falafel Phil's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I'm trying to get these chapters as good and as long as possible, and if anything seems weird or funky to you, tell me. Also, I said before that I was going to try and post everyday, but the chapters might be a little shorter. It's up to you guys if you want longer chapters every couple days or short chapters everyday.**

**Thank you guys for your reviews!**

**LoveShipper: I'm already a fan of your stories, keep writing! ;D**

**shiqi98: I'm so glad you like my story!**

**chey1235: Thank you for your positive feedback!**

**SeddieCupcake: I will. (I'm a Seddie shipper too!)**

Chapter 5

Jack's POV

I watched as Kim jogged out of Falafel Phil's and I took off the baseball cap and threw out the newspaper. I groaned, and slid down in my seat. I overheard the entire conversation between Joan and Kim, and I couldn't believe Brett asked her out. I was screwing this all up! How had I managed to get myself into such a mess? I now had only one day to get Kim to forgive me for ignoring her, and I had no idea what I was going to do. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered to myself.

That night, I tortured myself thinking about Kim dating another guy. Eventually, I had to admit I had feel feelings for her. I tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. I counted sheep, turned up the heater, turned down the heater, and nothing worked. Around two AM, I fell asleep and began to dream…

I loved Kim, and she had a boyfriend. Each day, I walked to school right behind them, watching them giggle and hold hands. It pained me, to see her so happy to be with him, when I knew I never could.

"Hi, Jack," Kim said, waving. She had an arm around Brett, who raised a hand in greeting. "'Sup," he said.

I forced out a 'hey' to Brett and smiled at Kim. "You…look great, as always," I said awkwardly. Kim smiled, and blushed. "Thanks."

Brett looked between the two of us, slightly confused. "Come on, babe," he said. "We're gonna be for class." He kissed her forehead. I looked at the floor and swallowed−hard. They walked off together, hand in hand.

Later that day, I bumped into someone and went sprawling. "Hey!"

"I'm so…Kim?" I said, recognizing her honey blond hair. She looked up and smiled at me. "Jack!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I gathered up Kim's fallen books and handed them back to her, apologizing. "My fault," I said.

Kim, taking her books from me, replied, "It's okay, really. I'm just having an off day, if you know what I mean."

An awkward silence filled the space in between us.

"So," I said, rocking back and forth on my heels. "How are you and…_Brett_?" I forced out his name.

Her expression changed almost instantly. She frowned slightly, and bit her lip. "Well…" she hesitated and her voice faltered. "We broke up an hour ago. I… caught him kissing Lorie in the gym." She tried to hide it, but I saw the hurt in her eyes, saw the pain behind the brave façade that she was putting up.

"I'm so sorry," I said, impulsively giving her a hug. It was instantly returned, her arms encircling my neck. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair, green apple.

Her arms tightened, then loosened, until she drew back entirely. I was sad to see the hug end, but I pulled away, too.

She raised an arm and swiped away the unshed tears on her cheeks. "Thanks, Jack," she said. "I really needed that."

I raised a hand. "Anytime."

She turned to walk away, and on impulse, I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait," I said. "Kim, do you want to grab a bite to eat later?"

Her gorgeous smile made up for everything that had gone wrong that day. "I'd like that," she said.

And then I woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey hey, my faithful readers! Chapter 6 is here! I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that I need more Jack and Kim chemistry; I know. The previous couple chapters were just fillers and there is more Kick in this one. Also, I'm ****so**** sorry I haven't uploaded, but I was in Germany and I didn't have internet!**

**P.S. This chapter is told from two POVs, but I think this is the only time I'll do this.**

**I'll try to make this chapter is longer than the rest (no guarantees), I just finished these HUGE exams and I have more free time. Review! **

**Live you life xoxo: I hope you like this chapter!**

**ILoveKickinIt: Thanx!**

**BeUniqueKasey: Thank you. *takes a extravagant bow***

**I do try. ;D**

**IrrationallyMe1200: I ****am**** a drama queen, aren't I? **

Chapter 6

Kim's POV

I checked my watch again for what must have been the fifteenth time in five minutes. Four-twenty nine. I gave Jack one more minute, then I'd call Brett. Sitting on a park bench, I placed my bag besides me and waited. The park was near empty, with a couple of children playing on the playground structures on the other side of the park. Though it wasn't a cold day, the wind whistled, stirring up the fallen orange-yellow autumn leaves on the ground. I stared up at the bare trees and swept my bangs out of my face.

_Come on, Jack_, I prayed silently. _Don't let me down again._

A minute passed, and there was no sign of Jack. I sighed, and dialed Brett's number. It rang three times, and then he picked up.

"Hello?" Brett said. "Kim?"

"Hi, Brett," I said, with a cheeriness in my tone that I didn't feel. "I know this is short notice, but I'm at the park right now and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure, Kim. I'll be there as fast as I can." I could practically hear his happiness oozing through the phone.

Ten minutes after our phone call, Brett jogged around the corner and into view, his cheeks red and flushed from running.

"Hey, Kim," he said, running his hands through his dark brown hair. "How are you?"

I smiled. "Great," I said. "Come on, walk with me."

We walked silently and awkwardly through the park, and I wondered why I had thought dating him had been a good idea. I could see now that Brett wasn't very… interesting.

It soon began to drizzle. Brett and I took shelter under the large blue tarp in a narrow alley.

I was brushing the water droplets out of my hair when I heard Brett chuckle behind me. I turned around.

"What is it?" I asked.

He had a cheeky smile on his face. "Well, this isn't exactly the way I thought out first date would go," he said.

I stopped. "First date?" I said incredulously. "This is our first date? You didn't even ask me _out_."

Brett cocked his head in obvious confusion and said, "So this _isn't _our first date?"

I screamed silently. What was wrong with him? Had I always been so blocked by his looks that I couldn't see clueless he was?

Gritting my teeth, I ground out, "Well, you didn't ask me, did you?"

Watching, I saw the maddeningly slow comprehension spread over his face. Mentally kicking myself, I turned to leave. I was going home.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait!" Brett said. "Don't go!"

Spinning around, I faced him, put my hands on my hips, and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Give me one reason," I demanded.

Brett looped his thumbs through his belt loops, shrugged, and looked at the ground. "You're hot," he said, and smiled as if that solved everything.

I stared at him unbelievingly, eyebrows raised. He kept grinning.

And then I lost it.

"Are you serious?!" I shouted. He took a step back. "You think that telling me I'm hot will fix everything?!" I stood, chest was heaving with anger, rain water dripping down my now stringy blonde hair; yet I ignored it and stared him down.

"I will not be your trophy girlfriend that you can brag to your friends about! Do you care about anything else besides looks?!"

The clueless boy who stood in front of me stuttered, "Uh… is the correct answer yes?"

I snarled at him. "Forget it," I spat.

And I left him standing in the rain.

**(A/N: Okay, so I had a little bit of inspiration for this part, but I didn't think it'd work from Kim's POV, so this will be from third person. XD) **

Nobody's POV

Walking through the rain, Kim stomped through puddles, ignoring both her heartache and the cold rain water which was slowly seeping through her jeans. She was furious with herself, and Brett, but mostly Jack. _This is all his fault, _she thought. _If he hadn't ignored me like he did, this never would have happened._

Just then, Kim heard his voice. "Kim!" Jack called, jogging through the puddles. "Wait! We have to talk!" His brown hair was matted with rain, and his purple tee clung to his well-toned body.

Kim stared straight forward, expression cold and hard, and kept walking. "We have nothing to talk about, Jack," she said. Her face was expressionless, but she spat out his name like a four-lettered curse. She continued walking.

"Please, just wait," he pleaded, feeling guiltier than ever. "I can explain!"

Kim rounded on him so suddenly that he nearly fell into a puddle. "You can, can you?" she said fiercely. The anger on her face was underlain by hurt and misery, making Jack feel like his heart was being squeezed so hard it would burst.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried again. "Kim, I…" The realization that he had nothing prepared to say dawned on him, and he stopped.

Kim seemed to realize this, too, and bit her lower lip. Her expression darkened, and her baby-blues clouded over. "I thought so," she said, hurt clear in her tone. Kim turned around and began to run, long wet hair slapping her face as she did so.

And the tears came, fat and hot, streaming down both her cheeks, making her glad for the cover of the rain. Hearing Jack shouting her name behind her, she ignored him, wanting to forget all the heartache Jack had caused her. Kim finally stopped and leant against the brick wall of an old building, and cried.

When Jack reached her, tears flowed from her eyes, but Kim felt nothing. Feeling a firm hand resting on her shoulder, she looked up into the eyes of a brunette. "Haven't you done enough?" she whispered, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. Jack caught the hand on its way down, and held it tightly, kissing her knuckles. Somewhere between avoiding her and thinking about her, he had _fallen _for her. He didn't need to prepare any words to speak to Kim, he simply poured what free part of his heart was untouched by Kim out to her.

"Kim, I'm so sorry I avoided you like I did. It was stupid, and cowardly, and impulsive. I was afraid that something would go wrong and we wouldn't speak to each other, and then stop altogether. If I lost you, I couldn't live with myself. I'd go mad from the pain of losing you. Kim, you have no idea how much you mean to me." He said it with a demeanor that was so honest, so pure, that Kim couldn't help but want to believe him. She felt small water droplets pelt her face, mingling with her salty tears that were beginning to form after Jack's confession. She wanted to believe him; but couldn't. "No," she said, so softly that he almost missed it. "How can I believe that? How can I believe _any_ of that? What if we run into another problem in the future; will you run away again? And how do I know you won't leave me for another girl? I-" Kim was cut off abruptly when Jack grabbed her waist and kissed her gently. Automatically, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Jack bit her lip, and lapped the hurt with his tongue. Holding Kim in his arms served to remind him how much he'd missed her. It felt so right, making both of them forget everything; homework, where they were, or even that they were soaked from head to toe. Kim wound her hands through Jack's hair, heart pounding. Eventually, they broke apart, foreheads still joined. Jack held her by the small of her back, sending tingles up her spine. "Because I like you," he breathed, looking deep into Kim's beautiful eyes. She felt a flutter in her chest and knew that she felt the same way.

Jack smiled at her. "Apology accepted?"

"Apology accepted."

**Okay, that was harder to write and I thought it would be! I kinda had writer's block for this chapter, and I think this is the last chapter. If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll write an epilogue. I really don't know where to go from here… XP**

**I started a new story, called**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so happy with all the positive reviews from the last chapter that I decide to get right to work on the epilogue!**

**Shout-out to sawesome1, who gave me a little .kick of inspiration for this epilogue.**

**mutational****: You are one of the main reasons this epilogue exists XP**

**IrrationallyMe1200(BeUniqueKasey)****: Lol, I didn't know that, thx 4 reviewing**

**sawesome1****: Another thanks for my inspiration and your review :D**

**KickinItFanatKick****: Yeah, no one likes Brett. LOL**

**bellafan22****: A million thanks!**

**Guest pinkflamingo: You were my first criticizer; thank you. Everyone needs a little criticism from time to time. And it wasn't my best work. XP**

Epilogue

Third person POV

"Milton!" Kim yelled, her voice echoing in the dojo. "Hurry up! By the time you're done I'll be twenty!"

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming," Milton called from the dojo bathroom.

The gang was heading out for a nice day on the beach; or they were trying to. Milton had insisted on getting shots, putting on excess amounts of sunblock, and wearing a slinky wet suit that he was, with apparent difficulty, putting on to avoid the 'dangers of the beach'.

"Yo!" Jerry yelled. "If we get there late, all the hot chicks'll be taken, and that is **so** not swag!"

"Yeah," Jack chimed in.

Kim turned around, crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows. She fixed him with a glare.

Jack looked at Kim and froze. Leaning forwards, he gave her a peck on the lips. "Love you?" he said sheepishly, by way of apology.

Kim pointed a finger at him. "You're off the hook this time," she said, and kissed his nose.

Eddie smiled at the cute couple. "I can't believe it took so long for you guys to _finally_ start dating," he said. "You guys have liked each other for so long, it was _painful_ for _us_ to watch."

Jack threw a hand on his chest in mock astonishment. "I knew you liked me," he teased, poking her nose. Kim swatted his hand away.

"Totally," Jerry agreed, sitting down and throwing his leather clad legs up onto the table.

Jack looked at the dark haired Latino oddly. "Dude, we're going to the beach," he stated. "Why are you wearing leather?"

Jerry looked down at his pants and back at Jack, and grinned cockily. "Ladies love the leather," he said smoothing down the wrinkles in the leather.

"No, they don't, Jerry. Not at the beach. You look _ridiculous_." Milton said. He emerged from the bathroom wearing a neon yellow wetsuit and flippers.

Eddie stared openly. "Speaking of ridiculous," he said.

Milton looked at his suit. "What?" he questioned. "This is proper beach attire."

Kim shook her head. "No, it's not. The 'proper beach attire' is a bathing suit."

Just then, a car horn honked and startled the group. Rudy sat in the drivers' seat sipping from a coke can. "Come on!" he whined. "If we don't get there early, all the treasure'll be gone!" Rudy had recently bought a metal detecter and wanted to try it out on the beach.

Everybody hauled their beach bags into the trunk of Rudy's rental van and strapped themselves in.

"Beach, here we come!"

*At the beach* **(A/N: I usually hate it when people do that, but I can't figure out how to do the line break. Can somebody PM me about that? O.O)**

Yawning, Kim stretched under their colorful beach umbrella. Beside her, Jack chuckled and rubbed her arm gently. "Tired?" he asked.

Kim shook her head and stood up, shaking the bits of grainy sand off her purple polka dot bikini. Jack leaned back in his plastic lounge chair, drinking in the view as Kim rubbed sunscreen on herself. He marveled at the way her lightly tanned skin stood out as a contrast to her swimsuit, the way her golden hair radiated in the sunlight…

_How did I get such a beautiful girlfriend?_ he mused. Kim caught him staring at her and leaned down so that they were face to face. "What are you thinking about, Jack?"

He smiled at her. "You, my beautiful girlfriend," he replied.

Blushing a little, Kim pulled Jack up by his arm and lead him towards the ocean. "Come on, Jack! Race you?"

Jack grinned. "You're on."

They took off, running along the sand, pushing and shoving, until they reached the ocean's waterline.

Kim stopped, panting. "I totally won," she said. "Where's my prize?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Taking the hint, Jack grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, feeling her soft lips against his.

"Yo! Get a room, guys!" They broke apart, just to see Jerry hiding his eyes behind his hands. (He had changed into his swimsuit reluctantly.)

Jack chuckled, and released her waist.

"Hey guys!" Milton sloshed through the water, weighed down by his cumbersome wetsuit. "We're playing hide-and-seek. Wanna join?"

Kim shrugged. What else did she have to do?

The game began, and Kim was it. Closing her eyes, she counted. Once she reached fifty, she opened her eyes. Milton first, she decided. Taking a deep breath, she dove underwater. She scanned around, immediately spotting Milton attempting to hide behind an abnormally fat man. Kim snuck up behind him, and tapped his shoulder. "Found you," she said.

"Darn it!" he snapped. "How'd you find me?"

Kim scoffed. "Milton, you're wearing bright yellow. It was like trying to find a baseball in a bag of marbles." Milton scowled again.

Now Jerry, she thought, turning away. _If I was Jerry, where would I be?_

Kim answered herself immediately after. _Amidst a group of girls. Duh. _

On the far side of the beach, she spotted a cluster of bikini clad girls in a large ring.

She swam out of the water and stomped over to Jerry.

"Yeah, I'm a black belt in karate," he was saying. "And that's my car over there." He jerked a thumb towards Rudy's van.

Kim rolled her eyes and pushed aside the sea of swarming girls. "Jerry!"

He froze. _Uh-oh. _

Kim shook her head. "Jerry, you were supposed to stay in the water! And that's mine!" She snatched the black belt from his left hand. The swarm of 'Jerry fans' began to disperse, leaving him looking a little panicked. "Wait, girls!" he cried. "I can explain!" He ran after them, yelling excuses all the way.

Kim smiled. Only two boys left.

Eddie had been amazingly easy to find. He had also left the ocean and fallen asleep on a towel.

Jack was trickier. Kim searched high and low, left and right, above water and under it. Finally, frustrated, she gave up.

"Fine!" she shouted. "I give up! You can come out now!"

Hearing a laugh behind her, she turned, only to be thrown underwater. She struggled and burst to the water's surface, gasping for air. "Jack! You scared me!"

He laughed, and wrapped an arm around her. "But you know you love me."

Then he kissed her, then and there.

She closed her eyes, and felt sparks fly through her body, just like their first kiss. Kim drank in the sensation of feeling wanted, needed, loved. In that one moment, she knew that then, and forever after, she would be Jack's.

And he would be hers.

**And we're done! Wow, that was way too fast. Sorry if it seemed a little cheesy; I was running out of ideas. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers!**

**Check out my new story: Bad Boy, Good Girl.**

**And for the last time, bye!**

**xoxo, NoOrdinaryAuthor**


End file.
